Dawn of a New World
by Pikachu247
Summary: Sequel to Don't Go. It's been three years since the dusk invaded two familiar figures, and a new generation has taken charge. As time goes by, change is inevitable. This is the new world. And this is its story. Main Pairing is ArceusxGiratina. Rated T.


_**Oi, I'm baaaaack--! Yeah, I was taking a short break from writing, to get a few Rps done, but I have announced a few ideas a while back, and I've decided to put this show on the road! As you know, this is the sequel to my angst oneshot, Don't Go, which I personally like. And whaddya know, the genre changed, from angst to humor in just a snap! So, this is pretty much the aftermath, and the story of everything after this. But most importantly, the start of a new series! Ah, I just love being back in the business, if you know what I mean.**_

_**I know these are fairly common pairings, but I may mix them up a bit later on. The only certain pairing is ArceusxGiratina.**_

_**And without further ado, I present to you the first chapter, and prolouge of Dawn of a New World!**_

_**Note: This is from my POV, as is When Legends go on FF Part 2.**_

**Pikachu247 productions presents...**

**Series: Dawn of a New World**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Last time...

The two gods, and leaders of the world had died, and a new generation takes up the leadership of the world. But how will they fare? What will happen on this perilous journey, that of the Reconstruction of the world? How will it turn out? Well, that's why I'm here. So, what am I waiting for? Let's rock and roll!

**Chapter 1: Keeping Up With the New Times!: The Legendary Reunion!**

--_Three years later--_

A tall formation is in plain sight. The mountain of Coronet, with all it's beauty, and at its top, the legendary Spear Pillar rests, holding the secrets of the world's creation, an ongoing mystery to those among the humans. But that's not what we're here for.

"Heh!," began a certain familiar pink cat, "It's been three years, and you haven't changed a lick, Arcy!" The one speaking was Mew, the new ruler of the world, as Arceus' heir if something should've ever happened to her, which unfortunately did come true.

"Really? I think not." The former goddess and leader of the world replied to him in a humorous way. The white centaur tried to smack him as she always did, but she was only a spirit, and no longer had her body.

"Actually, I think you have. Since you're death, you've kinda...loosened up. You're not that no-fun-takes-everything-seriously person any more. It's really too bad that you had to leave so early." Mew responded to her with a chuckle.

"Well...you've changed too. More than me by a wide margin. Somehow, you can take your work seriously, and still be your cheerful old self. I kind of admire that about you." Arceus said, with a slight smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, I've really changed THAT much? Please, you're flattering me. Shouldn't you be somewhere else, with oh, I don't know, your LOVER?" Mew replied with a snicker.

"Okay, I take it back. You haven't changed at all." She said, fuming with embarrassment.

"See, I know your weak spots. I'm really not what I used to be like. But, with all due respect, I can allow you guys to come back, even if only for a little while." The god offered.

"No, I appreciate your kindness, but we really don't belong here. We've passed on already. But, there is one thing I'd like you to do..." Arceus pondered on what she wanted him to do.

"Anything for you. Besides, I'm free all day today. It's my day off." Mew replied, glancing at the neatly fixed schedule.

The centaur's eyes lit up with a new idea.

"I want to know how the others are doing. It's been awhile since I've seen most of you...Actually, I've only seen you, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios, Darkrai, and Cresselia over the past three years. And it's mostly you, Celebi, and Jirachi since you guys are practically the best of friends. Also, because you're the only one who can open the passageway here." She told him.

"Tell you what, I'll call them all here, just for now. And besides, a little reunion sounds pretty fun, in reality." The cat answered his predecessor with his trademark grin.

"Well, that was unusually easy. You usually make me do some ridiculous challenge before you comply to a request of mine." said Arceus, giving him the evil eye, trying and succeeding at hiding her smirk.

"You just caught me a good day. Well, standby, I'm gonna call them here." replied Mew.

--A_ half an hour later...--_

Again, as always, the Hall of Origin was bustling with it's neverending chatter, though much different from three years ago. No longer are the fights and destruction of previous meetings, but now replaced by civilized conversation and...romance? The legends had changed with the loss of those close to them. But, enough with that.

"Well, here they are." Mew called to the gaping hole in space. He allowed the two, both Arceus and Giratina, to assume a spirit form in the real world, so everyone would be able to see the two.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. They're actually getting along for once. How did you do that?" inquired Arceus.

"Oh, no, I had nothing to do with it. It's as you always said, four years ago, the year before everything changed," The feline cleared his breath.

"_The story will never end, as long as you control it. When you lose your control, story has become __fate's plaything. From thereon, fate will decided life's story, possibly ending it. But even from there...It __will never end."_

"It's completely as you say. They've decided their own fate. To finally patch up old wounds, and get along. You've missed a lot during this, and you won't believe who chose who." said Mew, pointing out some facts known.

"For example, just take the two on the right side." He continued, his finger concentrating on two familiar Dragon types. The one on the left, a red eon dragon, and on the right, the king of the skies.

"Interesting. They've actually gotten together? And I thought Cresselia and Darkrai as a couple was weird." replied Arceus with a chuckle.

"And then...those two to the far left..." He pointed out an enormous red lizard, and the blue orca beside him.

"Groudon...and Kyogre? These guys really have changed, and I really mean that." The former goddess responded back.

"Well, anyways, why don't I go ahead and officially start this?" said Mew, smiling a bit. "But..."

"Hm?"

"Why is he so quiet today?" questioned Mew.

"Oh, he just lost his voice because he's been yelling a lot. He's been pretty excited lately."

Giratina nodded his head vigorously.

"Eh, figures. It's really too bad. Anyways...," Mew cleared his breath one more time.

"AHEM! May I have your attention please? I'd like to welcome some honored guests today!" He shouted happily, gaining the attention of everyone.

"..." The legends took some time to realize the old faces of their old friends.

And as suddenly as the room quieted, it exploded with cheers, happiness. Some jumped for joy. Some ran up to the podium. Others just stood near a wall, smirking. The rest, not many, just fainted.

"It's been such a long time!" "Really, when did you get here?!" "...Welcome back." Were among the responses of the still-conscious legends.

Giratina just waved. Arceus just stood there, bodies flying through her non-solid one and their faces meeting the solid marble wall, trying hardly to keep everyone from trying to glomp her.

Mew just sweatdropped at the silly scene in front of him

The reunion between the legends was long-winded, not to mention filled with it's equal amount of nostalgia and reminiscing on the past, as the pure happiness of just seeing the two.

Equally shocking, was when everyone found out about the relationship, the other legends having been kept in the dark the past years.

It seemed like everyone was having a way too great of a time.

Outside, though, Mew was deep in thought about the days to come. He would have to appoint someone to take the place of the former death legendary's spot, though they were able to get through the first years with the post empty, but that was then and this was now.

With all the reconstruction, they would need a full team to work it out, and not only for that, but to balance out the work assigned to each of the legends.

Although, another member wasn't necessary right now, the legendary courtroom/council room always had a glaring, single seat.

"I may have to create two more legends at this rate..." The pink feline chuckled to himself.

And, as the day passed, more and more became known to both sides of the dead and living.

_--Several hours later...--_

It was currently evening. Unfortunately, the two counterparts who made their lives in heaven had overstayed their welcome. Even if Mew wanted to have them stay longer, the forms he lended them were only temporary spirit forms. Although they could visit whenever they wanted, the two gods were limited to what they could do with themselves.

Farewells and hugs were exchanged, and goodbyes heard in the distance.

"See you some other time! Goodbye!" cheered the former goddess. Though both she and Giratina were reluctant at first, they knew they would have to.

"Good luck!" and with that, the forms faded into light, the brightness nearly blinding the others.

A few with tears in their eyes, others waving. Some were standing by, staring at the sky smiling, wishing for good times.

And just then, as the light faded, a shooting star sped over the horizon, leaving everyone astonished and amazed.

The day closes, and everyone has one thing on their minds.

_'And to all a great time!'_

Everyone departed from the Hall of Origin, save Mew himself, and closes his eyes for the last time today.

And a new generation begins.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**My god, finally! Chapter 1 is finally finished! Sorry I'm so late, I said last Saturday, but today is better than this Saturday! Well, my grades were bordering on life and death, so I had no time to write this, much less submit it and write others. Fortunately for me and lots of others, I somehow got the time to actually write this up and finish it! I should cut it here, since notes shouldn't be horribly long. Well, see you next time on the next installment of Dawn of a New World!**_

_**Next Time: **_**A New Day, A New Start: Refreshed and Ready to Go!**

**:D**

**-With cheers, Pikachu247**


End file.
